Torture
by KateeGoHome
Summary: Clare is being tortured by Eli, when will it end?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this is my first fanfic, so take it easy, anyways read and review please:D

I lay in a weird position on my bed, it looks as if it's not even my body, like I'm not connected to it. I look at the clock, 7:00. It's no use pretending that if I just lay here the day will be over already, I get up and walk to my mirror. I examine myself, examining the scars and bruises. Everyday was like hell, I would always get tortured at school, the only friend I had was Adam, who could rarely defend himself.

I go to my closet and put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, I look alright, my curly hair hid the bruise on my cheek that I had gotten from him, Eli. Ever since he moved here he didn't like anything about me, well it seems like it, but I had no idea why.

I walk downstairs and grab an apple, I always thought I was fat, that I wasn't pretty, and that I was disgusting. I walk outside with the cool March air hitting against my face. I take slow, secure steps, afraid if I don't something bad will happen. I finally reach school and look at the bland building in front of me. I sigh and enter.

I see Adam waiting at my locker, he turns to me with a bright smile plastered on his face, I smile somewhat, trying to be nice. "Well good morning sunshine, don't you look lovely today, let us see what your wearing." I roll my eyes as I twirl for Adam to see my outfit. "Why she's wearing grey sweatpants and a black sweater. And oh! Just look at that stain on your sweatpants, this season's latest fashion!" I giggle, "Oh shut up Adam".

Adam was probably the only person that could make me smile, he was always there when things were at their worst. "Well I got to go to my locker ok Clare, see you in English." I nod my head and he walks away. I then feel a hand grab the back of my neck and push me against my locker, I feel my cheek hit the hard metal material.

"You didn't even say good morning babe." He whispers in my ear. I know its Eli, he always does this to me. "Please jj-ust let me go." I feel his breath on my neck making me cringe. "Why? Were friends, aren't we?" he places a kiss on my neck and grabs my butt. I shiver as he pushes my body against the cold metal locker. Then he pulls my hair and hits me against the locker once again. I whimper from the pain, and he smirks, that disgusting smirk, and walks away.

I rub my cheek, still bulging with pain, sigh, grab my things, and walk to class. I walk into English, a class that I both love, and hate. I love it because English is my favorite subject and a plus because Adam is also in it, I hate it because Eli is in this class, he sits right behind me. Adam smiles as I walk in, and Mrs. Dawes ignores my entry and continues writing on the board.

I sit down in my seat and hear Eli's chair squeak a little as he leans up "Why are you so late? Huh Clare?" I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. "What's the matter Clare? Cat got your tongue?" he leans in closer I feel his hot breath hitting my cheeks. Mrs. Dawes turns around facing us, "ok everyone partner up, the person sitting behind you is your partner for this assignment."

"Looks like were partners babe." Eli says as he grabs a strand of my hair and pushes it behind my ear. "Eli and Clare, why don't you two sit in the hallway, it's too crowded in here." Crap, if things couldn't get any worse, what would he do to me? We walk out into the hallway, Eli walks slow behind me, I can feel his dark green emeralds piercing into me.

"Has anyone told you that you have a sexy body Clare, because you do." I stay silent and I feel his hand wrap my wrist tightly. "Why don't you say thank you Eli, instead of being a stuck up bitch!' my eyes water with tears from the grip he has on my wrist. He twists my arm even tighter, "Stop!" I scream.

"Say thank you!" I wince "Thank You!" he releases his grip and I fall down on the floor. "Why do they call you saint Clare, huh? Is it because you haven't been fucked?" I lay on the floor silent, feeling the weight of his words on me. I then feel a surge of pain in my stomach, he kicked me, hard. "Answer me bitch!" Eli screams at me "Yes" I say quietly. "Get on your knees." Oh no.

Sorry if this is a little crazy for some peoples taste, but I just wanted to write something raunchy and thrilling, anyways…

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews:) they made me smile. I don't own Clare, Eli or Degrassi, although I wish I could.

I gulp from the order Eli gave me, if I don't follow his order I get beat to a bloody pulp. If I do, I don't know how I'll live with myself. But before I knew it, Eli slaps me. "Get on your fucking knees Clare!" I get on my knees, and I look up at Eli, who smirks down at me. He unzips his pants and pulls them down, I see his arousal suffocated by his briefs, what a sick monster.

He then pulls down his briefs and his arousal sticks up in the air, he pushes my head toward his hard member. "Please Eli! Please let me go, I promise I won't tell, I'll give you money! Just please Eli, let me go!" tears were streaming down my face and I was trembling with fear.

He smirks again "But you see, this is what I want Clare, for your innocence to be broken, to make you feel like a worthless slut." I cry even harder. "Now be a good girl Clare and open your mouth." I turn away and his member touches my cheek. "Clare, open your mouth now!"

He then grabs my head and pushes it against him, I open my mouth knowing I don't have a choice. He pushes it until it is halfway down my throat, I start choking on it and tears start forming in the corners of my eye. Eli leans his head back and starts groaning in pleasure.

Tears slide down my cheek, and I hear a bell go off. Thank God, Eli quickly pushes me away and slides up his briefs and pants and zips up. People surge into the hallway and Eli walks away from me. I sit in the same position, on my knees, crying from the horror that will haunt me forever.

I see Adam standing in front of me but I don't make a sound, and surprisingly neither does Adam, he just stares down at me. I keep crying silently, in that same position, Adam gets on his knees and wipes my tears away, as I keep crying.

I get up and start walking for the entrance, I walk out the doors, down the steps and toward my house, I don't want to go back ever again, but it's a crazy thought to think. Of course I'm going to have to go back to school tomorrow, its just something you can't get out of. I walk towards my door, and grab my key and unlock the door.

I slowly walk up the stairs and into my room, laying down on my bed, I don't cry, I just wonder, wonder what I ever did to Eli to deserve this. I get up from my bed and open my desk drawer, I look around it and grab a razor. I sit on my bed and bring the razor to my wrist.

I cringe at the pain, but continue on with it, repeating the steps, blood surfaces up to my cuts and I wipe it away with my sweater. I pull down my sleeve and lay back down on my bed. I grab my IPod and put the ear buds in my ear, draining out every sound I hear. I turn to blessthefall guys like you make us look bad, listening to the words.

My eyes twinkle with tears, this is the song that reminded me so much of him, we both loved this song so much. My eyes heavy with sleep start to close "I love you Alex" I whisper as I fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
